The invention relates to off-axis rotary valves for switching fluid flow in fluid circuits. While it is known to provide seals for the faces of such valves -- see U.S. Pat. Nos. 567,200 and 1,141,472 -- and while it is known to provide biasing means for the valve faces -- see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,104,944 and 2,034,216 -- a means has not been provided that will axially locate the valve cylinder while also adjustably and positively providing sealing of the valve faces and providing communication between the valve cylinder and the valve inlet and valve outlet.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a valve cylinder with an off-center opening(s) therein is mounted between two seal members. The seal members are mounted in end block structures and have openings therein for communication with fluid inlets and outlets, have annular portions thereof for engaging the circumferential edges of the valve cylinder, and have sealing faces for engaging the valve cylinder end faces. An adjustable spring-loaded plate is employed for loading the seals for maintaining sealing engagement between the various seal and valve cylinder faces even during vacuum tight operation. The seals are preferably formed of polytetrafluoroethylene or Vespel so that the valve may be operated at high temperatures.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary valve.
A further object of the present invention is to provide sealing means for a rotary valve that positively seal the valve faces, axially locate the valve, and provide communication between the valve and the fluid inlets and outlets.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary valve suitable for vacuum tight and high temperature operation.
These and other objects of the invention will become clear upon an inspection of the ensuing detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.